In order to improve cutting and abrasion-resistance features of yarns for protective garments, it is known to couple continuous or discontinuous filament with high-resistance continuous filaments, for example, filaments of steel or glass. By way of example, Italian patent application no. BS2012A000098 describes a process for obtaining such joining.
Conventionally, high-resistance continuous filaments tend to be external to the thread structure so that, in garments, such filaments do not provide sufficient coverage to obtain satisfactory cutting toughness or resistance in the textile produced with the above-mentioned thread.
Furthermore, since manufactures of continuous filaments only produce those having fixed, predetermined diameters, yarn producers have no choice but to use such filaments in their yarns. As a result, the variety of end counts of the yarns is significantly restricted and there are significant limitations in the options for mixing threads from different producers, which therefore limits the variety of end counts of such producers.